


i get along without you very well

by shpevrythng



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, if youve never broken down in public how sad are you really, this is uhhh really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shpevrythng/pseuds/shpevrythng
Summary: What a guy, what a fool am ITo think my breaking heart could kid the moon





	i get along without you very well

**Author's Note:**

> this is for u, klave discord. hope u like it

Klaus thinks he’s doing very well without Dave, thank you very much. It’s been two weeks since he came back to the future, and he’s only broken down once since he got up this morning. And even though he’s managed to stay sober, with Ben and Diego’s help of course, he can’t seem to get Dave to manifest. But he’s okay, really. Until he’s at the mall one day with Allison. The day started like any other, with an abrupt awakening from a far too vivid nightmare. He calmed himself down though and joined Allison on her quest to find the perfect dress for her next premiere. He is as usual, until it seems that the department store has it out for him. It takes him all of thirty seconds to realize they’ve changed to a sixty’s playlist; the first song is “Can’t Help Falling in Love.” He’s okay at first, because he never heard this while he was in the war, though it does make him think of Dave. He loved him so much; his days are plagued with never-ending what-ifs and thoughts of a future that can’t exist. Then the song changes, and Klaus is definitely not ok anymore. It’s “Soul Kitchen,” and Klaus never thought he’d start sobbing in the middle of a Macy’s, but here he is. As the song continues, their short relationship flashes through his brain at warp speed; their first dance, first kiss, first everything is flooding into his mind so fast he can barely comprehend it. Klaus had thought he’d managed to forget how good it was, even in the middle of all that terror. But clearly, he hasn’t forgotten, how could he? It was the best time of his life and best relationship of his life. Klaus knows Allison must be wondering where he got to, but he’s too busy trying to stop crying long enough to remember where he is. Before he can begin to collect his thoughts, “Sea of Love” begins to play. And he knows for sure he never heard this song with Dave, but that makes him cry harder; he wanted, and still wants, to give Dave everything he could ask for, but he was robbed of a happy future before he really even got to have a happy present. He's tried so hard to forget what happened, because surely he wouldn't be able to function if he remembered. Obviously, this method hasn't worked. But of all times for a ghostly appearance, he sure wasn't expecting one now. He heard a familiar voice from behind him.   
"Klaus?"


End file.
